My Princess Daisy Story
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you people enjoy. I'm not good with summaries either so bare with me. Just to let you know I don't own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1: Fawful

**Princess Daisy**

Chapter 1: Fawful

One day Princess Daisy was walking over to see her cousin Princess Peach. When out of no where Fawful poofed in front of her in the air.

Fawful: Well, well, well what do we have here? (Picks Daisy up by the wrist)

Daisy: Who are you? (hanging by her wrist)

Fawful: My name is Fawful, you may note know me, but I know you.

Daisy: (Scream) PUT ME DOWN!!!

Princess Daisy was screaming her lungs out until Cackletta came to help Fawful.

Cackletta: I brought you this. (Handing him a bandana to tie her mouth shut)

Daisy: You better put me down before I scream for Luigi to save...(mumble threating)

Fawful: So you know Luigi? (grasping Daisy by both wrist) Cackletta, write a note to Luigi telling him we've kidnapped his precious Princess Daisy.

Cackletta: Yes I will. (writing the note & walks off)

Princess Daisy was kicking franticlly as Fawful was tying her wrist up. Cackletta was on her way to deliver the note to Luigi.


	2. Chapter 2: The Note

Chapter 2: The Note

There was a knock at the door & Luigi opened it.

Luigi: Whats this? (examing the note)

Luigi: OH NO!!

Mario: (Ran in) WHAT HAPPENED!!

Luigi: Daisy was kidnapped by Fawful & Cackletta!!

Mario: Mama Mia! Lets go save! (Pulls on Luigi's wrist)

Luigi:No. (Pulls away) I'm gonna save her cause I love her.

Mario: Ok, then you better hurry, cause who knows what he might do to her.

Luigi takes off to rescue his girlfriend Daisy.

Mario: I'll Called Princess Peach! (Yells out the door as Luigi leaves)

Daisy: (Muffled scream)

Fawful: What should I do to you? (An idea popped into his head) What do you think I should do to you? (Looking at Daisy with a smirk on his face as he untied the bandana)

Daisy: (Threatens) You better let me go or you'll be sorry!

Cackletta: Shut up you brat face Princess! Once Luigi gets here your doomed! (Laughs evilly)

Daisy sits on the ground with her wrists tied together.

Fawful: I know what I can do to you! (Points his finger at her face)

Daisy: Please let me go. (trying to hold the tears back)

Cackletta: Sorry can't do that, we're using you as bait to get Luigi here.

Daisy burst in to tears, she really wanted to go home, but she couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3: Luigi To The Rescue

Chapter 3: Luigi To The Rescue

Luigi was on his way to save Princess Daisy, the love of his life. Luigi loved Princess Daisy with all his heart, he would do any thing for her.

Luigi:(Talking to himself) If Fawful hurts Daisy he's gonna be in so much trouble! I'm glad I put these ear plugs in so no one can contol my mind.

As Luigi continues to walk, Cackletta sees him coming towards the castle & rushes to tell Fawful.

Cackletta: FAWFUL! I have good news, Luigi is coming to save THE BRATTY PRINCESS! (Excitement)

Daisy: I AM NOT A BRATTY PRINCESS!!! (She said trying to get up)

Fawful: Thats good news for me! (Picks up Daisy by the wrist & holds her at his eye level) Well it looks like its time to hang you by your wrists over a pit of spikes.

Daisy:(Gasp) You better put me down now! (Trying to hold back the tears)

As Fawful hangs Daisy over the pit of spikes, Daisy kicks at him, but misses over & over again.

Fawful: You know I never told you I like your tennis outfit.(As hes hanging her up)

Daisy: I don't care you heartless creep!

Fawful fixed Daisy up so she wouldn't fall unless the rope was cut.

Luigi: Whew, I finially made it, now to save Daisy. (Takes a break & starts walking again)

Luigi hears a faint sound of cry of help coming from the tower where Daisy was in.

Daisy: LUIGI!!! HELP ME!!! (Starts crying)

Luigi: DON"T WORRY DAISY I"M COMING!!! (Running faster than before)

Luigi runs inside the tower & runs up the stairs, but when he got up there, Cackletta was standing in front poor Daisy.

Cackletta: MWA HA HA HA HA!!! You thought you were gonna save your Princess from me, but you were wrong. (Floats towards Daisy)

Daisy: Hey! Get off of me! (Squirming)

Luigi: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!!! (Running towards Daisy)

Cackletta: What are you gonna do beat me up! HA! You make me laugh! Your totally wrong about that.

Cackletta starts to do her magic on Luigi to turn him into Mr.L again. Luigi pretends the magic has taken him over.

Cackletta: Mr.L destroy the Princess! (Pointing at Daisy)

Luigi walks over to Princess Daisy with a evil smirk on his face.

Daisy: LUIGI NO, PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!! (Burst out in tears)

Luigi keeps walking towards Daisy with the same look on his face.

Fawful: (Laughing evilly) Shut up you brat face Princess!

Cackletta watches Princess Daisy's face get more whiter as Mr.L gets closer.

Daisy: LUIGI! SNAP OUT OF IT! (Her face turns even whiter than before)

Luigi throws a blade that cuts the rope & Princess Daisy falls.

Daisy: LUIGIIIIIIII! (Falling)

Luigi runs & jumps over the pit catching Princess Daisy in both arms.

Cackletta: WHAT!!!

Fawful: HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!

Daisy lays there in Luigi's arms passed out & her face whiter than a sheet of paper.

Luigi: Your magic didn't work this time! (Turns back to Daisy who was lying there on the ground) Daisy, wake up! (Patting her on the face & then unties her wrists) Why won't you wake up!

Cackletta: Look at her face, Luigi! (Grins evilly) She fainted cause she thought you were gonna destroy her.

Luigi: DAISY PLEASE OH PLEASE WAKE UP!!! (Pulls Daisy closer to him) Oh Daisy I didn't mean to scare you like that.

Fawful: You tried to save your poor wittle Princess, but you failed! (Laughs evilly) Poor wittle brat face Princess! MWA HA HA HA HA!!! (Walking towards Luigi & Princess Daisy)

Luigi: I love you Daisy with all my heart & I would never let no one hurt you. (Kisses Daisy on the lips)

Fawful: Cackletta get the Princess.

Cackletta: Don't worry I will. (Cackles evilly)

Luigi stood there with Princess Daisy in his arms.

Fawful: Give up Luigi! (Grins evilly)


	4. Chapter 4: Princess Daisy's Ok

Chapter 4: Princess Daisy's Ok

Luigi backs up against the wall with Daisy in his arms.

Fawful: You can't protect the Princess forever, you know. (Smirks at Luigi)

Daisy: L-Luigi? (Waking up) Whats going on?

Luigi: (Still holding holding Daisy) Don't worry Daisy, their not gonna get you as long as I got you.

Luigi lets Daisy down & Daisy wraps her arms around Luigi.

Cackletta pushes Luigi out of the way & wraps his arm around Daisy's waist & hoist her up in the air.

Cackletta: Change of plans (Laughs evilly) we don't won't you any more Luigi, we desided to take the bratty Princess!

Daisy: Let me go! (Trying to pull her self free) Why do you want me?

Luigi: Let her go right now! (holding his fist up)

Fawful: We could use her. (Smiling evilly)

Daisy: Luigi do something!

Cackletta put her hand over Daisy's mouth & they all poofed out.

Luigi: Oh, Daisy... I let you down. (Falls to his knees)

Out of no where Cackletta poofed back & still with her arm wrapped around Daisy's waist.

Cackletta: One more thing Luigi, if you want your bratty Princess back come to the eighth floor of the tower.

Luigi: Her Name is Daisy! Its not bratty Princess!

Cackletta: Yeah Yeah Yeah, don't care what her name is! SEE YA!!! (Laughs evilly as she poofs away with Daisy)

Daisy: OW THAT HURTS!!!

Cackletta tightens the ropes on Daisy's wrists & ankles.

Cackletta: Now, you shouldn't be able to get loose at all. (Laughs evilly & walks away)

Daisy: I can't move & what if I gotta go to the bathroom? (Pulling on the ropes)

Cackletta: Hold it. By the why pulling on the ropes just makes it tighter. (Walks off laughing)

Fawful poofs in front of Daisy & picks her up.

Fawful: (Gets in Daisy's face) Your gonna stay here for ever, yuo know.

Daisy: You have bad breath, YOU KNOW! (Looking the other way with a disgusted look on her face)

(At The Castle)

Peach: Do you think Daisy's ok?

Mario: Why wouldn't she be, Luigi's gone after her.

Peach: I just hope shes ok.

(The Tower)

Luigi runs up the stairs as fast as he can.

Luigi: (Out of breath) Don't worry Daisy I'm almost there!

Luigi continues to run up the stairs until he gets there.

Luigi: LET HER GO!!! (Runs in)

Daisy grins & looks over at Luigi, Fawful looks over at Luigi.

Fawful: What did you say?! (Turns his body looking at Luigi & lets go of Daisy)

Daisy: (Daisy lands on her butt) OW!!

Luigi: I said let her go!

Daisy tries to crawl over to Luigi, but before she could Fawful snatches her up by the waist.

Daisy: (Whining) HEY!!

Luigi: PUT HER DOWN!!

Fawful: Don't come any closer or you can say good bye to your bratty Princess! (Wrapping his arm around Daisy waist & arms) I don't care. Cackletta bring me the face mask & hook up the machine.

Daisy: HEY!! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!! (Trying to escape)

Cackletta: Say good bye to your Princess, Luigi! (Laughs evilly as she puts the mask on Daisy's face)

Luigi: DAISY!!! (Runs towards her)

Daisy: (Muffled scream) AHHHH!!

As Daisy screams Cackletta turns the machine on. As Princess Daisy's eyes got heavier Fawful & Cackletta Laughed evilly. Fawful drops Daisy on the floor of the tower.

Luigi: WHAT DID YOU DO TO PRINCESS DAISY!!! (Runs over to Daisy)

Cackletta: We poisioned your bratty Princess!!!

As Fawful & Cackletta stood over Daisy & Luigi laughing evilly.

Cackletta: SEE YA!! (Pulls a string & a cage falls down on Luigi & Daisy trapping them inside)

Fawful: GOOD LUCK TRYING TO SAVE YOUR PRINCESS NOW!!!! (Pooffing out of the room)


	5. Chapter 5: OMG!

Chapter 5: OMG!!!

Luigi sat there holding the Princess in his arms.

Luigi: Daisy, I'm so so sorry, I let you down, again. (Hugging Daisy then unties Daisy's wrists & ankles)

Luigi didn't know what to do, Daisy's body was getting paler & paler every minute.

Luigi: I have an idea, maybe if I kiss her on the lips she'll wake up.

So Luigi kisses Daisy on the lips, but nothing was happening.

Luigi: Am I to late? (Starts to cry)

Luigi laid his on Daisy crying.

Luigi: Why hasn't she woke up yet?

As Luigi cried on Daisy, she began to wake up. The color was returning to Daisy's body again.

Daisy: Luigi? (She said laying there)

Luigi: DAISY!! YOUR ALIVE!!! (Pulls Daisy to his body & hugs her)

Daisy: What happened?

Luigi: They poisioned you... & then I saved you.

Daisy: Luigi, I love you. (Kisses Luigi on the cheek & hugs him)

Luigi blushes & hugs Daisy.

Luigi: Daisy can I tell you something?

Daisy: What is it Luigi?

Luigi: Daisy, I love you with all my heart.

When Daisy heard Luigi say that, she didn't know what to think.

Daisy: Luigi, I too love you with all my heart. (Blushes) Luigi how are we gonna get out of here?

Luigi: (Thinking) Well these bars are wide enough to slide through, so come on.

Luigi & Daisy slid through the bars & took off running down the tower stairs. Fawful & Cackletta didn't even notice they were gone.

Princess Daisy & Luigi made it back to Princess Peach's castle that night. The next morning they told Princess Peach & Mario what had happened. Princess Peach & Mario were shocked, but they were glad Princess Daisy & Luigi were safe again.

THE END


End file.
